Walking on a Dream
by KWalkerSolo
Summary: Prompt:"My toddler ran up to you, grabbed you by the leg and called you Mommy right in front of everyone. I was so embarrassed! But you just smiled and rolled with it." from castlefanficprompts on Tumblr. A toddler, some mix-ups, coffee, dreams, teasing dates and falling in love. Read it, it is way better than this summary.
1. Coffee dates and toddlers

**A/N:** **I liked it so, I went along with it. If you want me to carry on, let me know. Prompt from castlefanficprompts on Tumblr.**

 **Prompt:** _ **"My toddler ran up to you, grabbed you by the leg and called you Mommy right in front of everyone. I was so embarrassed! But you just smiled and rolled with it."**_

 **Song used and also the title is: "Walking on a dream" - Empire of the Sun**

* * *

A little girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes ran as fast as she could, through the crowd, giggling as she ran away from her father. As tiny as she was, she had managed to squeeze herself in between everyone, and they did not say or do anything to stop her, they just thought that it was cute and were wondering where she running off too, or they minded their own business. It was the mall, after all, they had better things to worry about and to do. Behind her, a tall, muscular, and ruggedly handsome man with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes ran after her.

"Alexis! Alexis honey, come back." Her father shouted after her, as he ran a few paces behind, keeping her in his sight and following her so that she does not bump into anything and get hurt. "Alexis, come back! This isn't a game pumpkin, I'll take you to the park afterwards, but right now you can't just run away from me."

A tall woman walked out of the coffee shop inside the mall, cradling her coffee, close to her chest while holding two shopping bags in her hand. As she was about to take a sip of her coffee, which had smelled heavenly, she noticed a little child running straight towards her, and a ruggedly handsome man, calling out for the little girl

Her detective instincts kicked in, noting that the man was the little girl's father and not some stranger wanting to kidnap her when suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts and had noticed that the kid was about to barrel into her. Quickly she managed to move the coffee away, to avoid it from spilling and the two of them getting burnt and ruined coffee stained clothing.

"Mommy!" Alexis, the little girl, shouted excitedly attracting attention, as she launched herself at the tall woman with ombre light brown hair and jade green and gold eyes. Alexis wrapped herself around this mysterious lady's leg, just before she could turn around and walk away

"Oomph" The woman let out a moan at the weight that was suddenly attached to her leg. She looked down at the little girl who had the biggest smile on her face, and her bright blue eyes were sparkling. The detective then decided to look up and saw that quite a few people were staring at them with amusement gracing their faces. Whispers and chatter broke out when they saw who the little girl was. Then she had looked back down at the cute little girl who had spoken to her.

"Hi, Mommy," The little redhead told her, before hugging the woman's leg and saying, "I missed you." The woman smiled at the child.

"Hi sweetie, I missed you too." Before putting down her shopping bags and gently detaching the cute little girl from her leg. "Now where is your daddy, we have to wait for him. You shouldn't have run away from him like that."

"Alexis, there you are honey, you can't just run away like that, you almost gave me a heart attack, and I'm too young to die ear—". He stopped, having heard what Alexis had said and the beautiful yet intriguing tall woman with jade green and gold almost Hazel eyes, and long light brown hair that had tumbled down her back and shoulders in ringlets had said. The people around them started whispering louder, and some were even taking photos when they had realised who he was. Immediately he began going red around his neck and ears, and the blush was creeping up onto his face as embarrassment fell across his features.

The woman looked up at the man who had spoken in the rich, deep voice of his, with piercing blue eyes and immediately recognised who it was. The man who was at the back of her favourite books that she stood in line for to meet and to get said books signed, the man who also had a three-year-old, who is turning four soon, named Alexis and is coincidently divorced and single now. _"Oh my God, it's Richard Castle and his daughter Alexis. What am I supposed to do now?"_ She had thought before she had started blushing upon realisation. " _Oh no, look he's embarrassed, this is probably the first time she has done this to him."_

As she was about to break the silence, Alexis ran to her father who picked her and placed her on his hip, holding her securely in place, so that she did not fall. "Look, daddy, I found mommy." She said with such an innocent face. _"Go along with it"_ The woman mouthed to him before gesturing with her free hand subtly at all the people. A grateful and relieved look washed over his face, and he finally relaxed.

"Alexis honey, you can't just run away like that even if it is— "Richard was cut off by the lady who looked at Alexis.

"And here's your daddy Alexis, Sweetie, don't ever run away from him when you're not supposed to again okay!" The woman said to her in a gentle tone.

"Okay, mommy." Alexis agrees with the woman. "Daddy can we go get a cookie, for mommy and me," She said before giggling, knowing that she is not supposed to call this woman her mother.

"Yes, we can go get a cookie, but we should ask mommy if she does want one and if she intends to come with us or to carry on with the rest of her shopping," Richard said to Alexis, pointing at the woman's shopping bags. The woman bent down to pick up the bags and carried them on her forearm.

The woman thought about it, _"It is my day off, and I am technically done shopping, plus Richard Castle and Alexis Castle invited me to get some cookies. When am I ever going to get an opportunity like this again? Besides, it might be fun. I have nothing to lose."_

"I think that it would be delightful, I am done shopping, so I don't mind." The woman replied which a smile on her face.

"Yayyyyy," Alexis screamed with joy while bouncing in her father's arms. He just held her tighter so that she would not fall.

"This coffee shop here is the best in the mall, and they sell great pastries, cupcakes and cookies," Richard told the woman.

"I know," She replies, with a smirk and holds up her coffee for him to see.

"Well, at least I know you have good taste. Caffeine addiction I have." Richard replies, before ending with a Yoda impersonation, his eyes twinkling with underlying mischievousness.

She laughs, "Okay, Yoda. Let's go and get your daughter some, cookies." She tells him before they start walking towards the coffee shop and away from the prying eyes.

"It's so amazing that you know about Yoda. I would have never pegged you as a Star Wars fan." Richard says while stepping a bit closer to her, as they enter the coffee shop. The music was playing softly in the background but loud enough for everyone to hear it. The Tv's were off during this time of the day, only being switched on in the afternoon.

"Yeah, well there is a lot of things that you do not know about me. Plus, you have to appreciate the classics." She replies.

He just grins back at her. "By the way, I'm Richard Castle. And this little rugrat over here is Alexis" He holds out his hand for her to shake. While Alexis giggles at her nickname.

As she shakes his hand; he notes that her handshake was strong and firm, contrasting against the softness of her hands. "I know who you are Mr Castle. And hi Alexis." She says her eyes are twinkling with mirth as she took a sip of her coffee. "My name is Kate Beckett."

"Rick, please. A fan of my books I see, and Kate is a beautiful name; I'm guessing it is short for Katherine?" Rick asked her.

"Yes, it is Rick. Not a fan of your books per say more of the genre, I like Patterson better "Kate teased him before they stood to wait in line to be served.

"Ouch way to be shot down." He replied, and she laughed at him. "I never did thank you for what you did outside. Alexis has never pulled a stunt like that before so thank you for going along with it. Instead of shooting her down." Rick told her.

"It was no problem. I noticed that you were embarrassed already, so I wanted to go along with it, besides she was so adorable, and looked so innocent that I did not want to hurt her or crush her feelings." Kate replied to him as they moved up the line to the counter where they could be served.

"I am cute." Alexis cut in. "You are beautiful Kate." She said to her shyly.

"Yes, you are adorable Alexis," Kate told her. "Thank you."

"So, what do you do Kate? You already know I am a writer." Rick asks her.

"Wouldn't you like to know Rick," Kate replies. "Why don't you try and guess."

"Oooh, I like games. Hmm, a model." Rick, guessed and Kate, shook her head in a no motion. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't be one. You're too smart and savvy. Hmm, how about a lawyer?" You did have a firm grip, that someone who works with the authorities would have."

Kate once again shook her head in the no motion. "Although, you're quite close with a lawyer and it does have something to do with authority."

"Wait, no way! You're a cop, aren't you?" Rick said excitedly.

"Yes Rick, I am a cop. Detective to be correct." Kate said while smiling at his childishness.

"Alexis, Kate is a detective honey, how exciting!" Rick told her.

"Kate, is a detective? You catch the bad guys and put them in jail?" Alexis asks in awe.

"Yes, I do sweetie," Kate tells her while tapping her nose and Alexis giggles. Rick smiles at the two of them.

"Kate, what would you like?" Rick asks her when they reach the counter to order.

"Oh no, Rick it's okay. I am good" Kate replies, and she holds up her coffee to say that she already got something.

"I know you have the coffee already, but you need something to go along with it. Please have something." Rick said.

"Yeah, Kate has something. Otherwise, daddy will bother you." Alexis added.

"Fine, get me a chocolate croissant." Kate gave in.

"Here, take Alexis and find, somewhere to sit. I'll get everything and come and get you. Pumpkin, what cookie would you like?" Rick tells Kate and then turns to Alexis.

"Chocolate Chip!" Alexis exclaims.

"Okay, coming right up! Here go with Kate and find a place to sit." Rick says while handing Alexis to Kate.

Kate turns to walk with Alexis, but she stops "Alexis, do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I want to walk Kate," Alexis tells her and Kate puts her down

"Hold my hand, I don't want to lose you, and I don't want you running off." Alexis grabs Kate's hand, and they find an empty spot in the corner at the back. Kate starts to like the feel of Alexis's tiny hand in hers. She sighed knowing that she won't be able to have a child anytime soon.

Kate helped Alexis sit on the chair before taking the one across from her. She spots Rick coming with an iced coffee and some other delicious treats. 'Walking on a dream - Empire of the Sun' started playing in the background. It is a favourite song of hers. As she had crossed her legs when she was sitting, she started tapping the foot on the ground along to the beat and started singing under her breath. Not noticing a pair of eyes that were watching her with a grin.

"Okay, a chocolate croissant for the beautiful detective, a Danish and caramel iced coffee for me and a few chocolate chip cookies for my lovely pumpkin," Rick said while placing everything on the table. He sat down next to Alexis, and Kate was across from him.

"Thank you, daddy," Alexis had said while kissing him on his cheek.

"Thank you, Rick. These are my favourite." Kate said while nudging his foot with her own.

"You're welcome ladies," Rick said smiling at the two of them. "So, Kate, do you like Empire of the Sun?" Rick asks her curiously.

"Yeah, I do, how did you know?" Kate asks him shock flashing in her eyes.

"I saw you were tapping your feet and singing, As I was coming closer, towards the table," Rick said his eyes gleaming.

"Kate has an amazing voice." Alexis chimes in

"Thank you," Kate says shyly.

The three of them spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Alexis told Kate, what her dad is teaching her and about her favourite movies as well as what she likes. Rick told Kate about how he wants to start a new series and is searching for inspiration, although he might have found her already which made Kate blush. Kate admitted to them that she is a big fan of his, and the reason she was, as well as told them funny stories about her and her partners at work. It was filled with laughter and joy, and there was never a dull moment. Finally came the time for them to leave, which made all of them sad. Alexis had fallen off to sleep an hour earlier, so it gave Kate and Rick time to get to know each other.

"Hey Kate, do you think I could have your number, to meet up again or you know to call or message. For Alexis sake," Rick asks her shyly while holding Alexis tightly in his arms. They were now standing outside the coffee shop. Kate had her bags settled on one arm.

"Just for Alexis sake, Castle?" She teases him while blushing a little bit.

"And for mine too," Rick admitted. "Hey, Castle, that's new." He tells her.

"Yeah, it's a cop thing, a force of habit." She says, "Where is your phone?" She asks him.

He hands her his phone and she types in her contact details. She then gave it back to him when she was done. "Here, you can now call me, and text me whenever you want to," Kate tells him.

Before he tucks his phone into his pocket, his fingers fly across his keyboard and a few moments later her phone buzzes. She moves to check the message, and he quickly stops her by grabbing her hand with his free one. It was then Kate realised how comfortable she was with him. "Wait no, check it when you leave here or when you get home," Rick says.

"I will," Kate replies, both not letting go of each other's hands. Rick rubs his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Thank you for spending your day off with Alexis and me, today," Rick tells her.

"Thank you for inviting me to spend more time with you and Alexis," Kate replies. They both lean closer, to each other. The gap between them decreasing, Ricks lets go of her hand, and she puts one of hers up to his shoulder.

"We should do this again sometime," He tells her breathlessly, blue eyes on her green ones.

"Definitely." She replies and just as he was about to kiss her, she moves away and kisses his cheek, lingering there for longer than usual.

"You're such tease, Kate," Rick tells her, enjoying the feel of her lips on his cheek.

"Always" Kate whispers in his ear before stepping back, "Bye Rick" She calls out before she starts walking away to her car, swaying her hips a bit more than she normally does, to get his attention.

"See you, Kate," Rick calls out watching her walk away; she turned around to wink at him before she disappeared out of his view. He walked with Alexis sleeping in his arms to the town car; that he had called earlier to come pick them up.

Kate got to her car and put the bags in the backseat, before getting in the front seat to drive away. Curiosity was killing her, so she decided to check the text message that Rick had sent to her. It was a simple text message that made her giggle when she saw it.

" _How do you like your coffee in the morning?"_

"Grande Skim Latte. Two pumps, sugar-free, Vanilla."

" _ **Never looking down, I'm just in awe of what's in front of me.**_

 _ **Is it real now, when two people become one?**_

 _ **I can feel it when two people become one.**_

 _ **Catch me I'm falling down."**_

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading, don't forget to review. Thanks for coming this far. Also sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you want more like this.**

 **Prompt:** _ **"My toddler ran up to you, grabbed you by the leg and called you Mommy right in front of everyone. I was so embarrassed! But you just smiled and rolled with it."**_

 **Mmmkayyyy byeeeeee *wink***


	2. Text messages and Meet-ups

**A/N : So I know I said this was going to be a one chapter story. Okay, honestly I don't remember saying that, maybe I was thinking it. Anywho I liked where I was going with this so I am going to carry on. I know most of you will not like it but these days I'm writing more for myself than anything else and I would just like to get everything out there.**

* * *

 _ **TEXT MESSAGES & MEET-UPS**_

 _ **"Cause I can't hold my ground**_

 ** _Not if you look me in, look me in my eye..._**

 ** _I ate you up, the first day we spoke."_**

Who would have thought that Rick would meet such an attractive, smart and savvy woman, while out at the mall with Alexis for the day? He for one did not expect to feel such a strong attraction towards her. Alexis had also surprised him as she became comfortable and attached to Kate in such a short amount of time. Something that she had never done before, granted he kept her safe from all of the women, he had to go on dates with. He had never let one of his dates or even some random person he did not know meet or talk to his daughter. That was until Katherine Beckett came along.

He kept Alexis in a little bubble, still teaching her the basics of life, but only allowing certain people to come into contact with. He didn't even let the people he met when he was researching his books, after Meredith leaving to pursue her career, he felt the urge to protect her from the bad people in the world. It breaks his heart everytime Alexis asks for her mother, and he can't do anything to bring her mother back, but he vowed to raise her to the best of his ability, with a little help from his mother too

He typed out a message yesterday asking how she liked her coffee in the morning, fully intending to see her again and fuel her coffee addiction. What had shocked him the most was the quick reply that he got when he was in the town car, holding his daughter who fast asleep close to him.

" _Grande Skim Latte. Two pumps, sugar-free, Vanilla."_ She texted him back.

That had brought a smile to his face, and he quickly one-handily typed out a reply to her. _"I'll keep that in mind. I look forward to seeing you again detective :)"_ He sent her a smiley face emoji at the end of his text. He put his phone back into his pocket and looked down at his little girl, who was snoring really lightly. He smiled at her wishing she didn't grow up quickly.

Kate's phone buzzed against her front seat where she placed her phone after replying to Rick's message. She looked down at the notification that had popped up on her screen. It was from Rick, the reply had brought a small smile to her face. She faced the road again, without replying trying to get home as soon as she could, so that she could reply, to him.

 _Since when am I so eager to reply to an iMessage from a guy? I haven't been smitten this hard since high school. You're a homicide detective, get a grip Kate. You're supposed to be a hardass. Well, he is my favourite author, and I did have a good time with him and Alexis today. My day off was well spent!_

She turned on her radio, not intending to sit in silence any longer. A familiar song comes on and she finds herself singing along to it and tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

 _At least I don't live far, from the mall,_ Kate thought as she pulled into the underground parking of her apartment.

She parked her car next to her '94 Harley Softail motorbike and grabbed her phone and purse as she got out, fetching the shopping bags from the back seat before locking the Dodge Charger and heading to the elevator leading up to her apartment. Usually, she takes a cab when she goes to the mall and uses her Charger for work, but she felt the need to use it today.

She got to her apartment and unlocked it with a sigh, before dropping her keys into the bowl on the stand near the door, toeing off her heels and leaving it by the closet near the door just in case she needs to go out again, and walked towards her bedroom to drop off her shopping bags. She moans at the cool hardwood floors beneath her feet. She unpacks what was in her bags before putting away her new clothes and shoes that she decided to splurge on.

Kate picked up her phone and walked into the living room, not before grabbing a book, from her bookshelf and curling herself up on the couch. She unlocked her phone and quickly typed out a reply to Castle. " _I look forward to seeing you too, did you and Alexis get home safely?"_

She switched it back to ring and set her iPhone down beside her on the couch, before immersing herself in her book while she waited for a reply.

Rick's phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him as he closed his door and stepped into his loft, _Jeez I really need to put my phone off silent so that it does not vibrate._ He carefully carried Alexis to her bedroom upstairs and put on the bed and tucking a throw over blanket around her. Knowing that she will be out for a while, he kissed her forehead and quietly stepped out the room leaving her door open so that he could hear her if she woke and needed anything.

 _I should really get some writing down, meeting Kate today really brought out the fire in me and I have an outline for a new series that Gina might approve of._ Rick went downstairs to his bedroom and entered his office, grabbed his laptop and switched it on. While waiting for it to boot up, he checked his phone and saw a message from Kate, which immediately excites him. _"Am I, supposed to ask you that first? We did get home safely though, thank you for asking. Did you get home safely?"_

Kate's reply was immediate, which made him happy because she actually wanted to talk to him some more. _"I don't like following certain traditions and yes I did, Is Alexis fast asleep?"_

Her reply made him smile. " _Yeah she is out like a log, she won't wake up for a while, which is good because it should give me some time to write."_

" _Ooooh, what are you working on?"_ She asked

 _"No spoilers, my dear detective, you will have to find out like everyone else, when the book comes out."_ He typed back.

 _"Not even a little hint?"_ She replied

 _"Nope sorry,"_ He told her.

 _"Spoilsport"_ She sent, with a tongue emoji.

Rick sent her a laughing emoji. _"What are you doing Kate?"_

 _"Hmmm nothing, I'm just relaxing in my bathtub, surrounded by lit candles, and I have a wine glass in hand while reading my favourite author's book."_ She replied.

Kate smirked as she sent the last message knowing that it would get to him. Her phone started ringing and his name was flashing across her screen. She answered it and was greeted with a husky voice which made her shiver, in a good way. **" _Are you trying to kill me?"_**

"No, but am I close to doing so?" Kate replied in a sultry tone

" _ **So close, you have no idea what I'm imagining right now,"**_ Rick told her

"I have an idea," She told him while smirking

 _ **"Oh, you do? My safe word is 'Apples' in case you're wondering"**_ He replied.

"I'll keep that in mind, and well that's too bad because I don't have a safe word," Kate replied, she heard him shift and groan and she bursts out laughing. "God, Rick, you're too easy."

 ** _"It's not my fault, you make everything sound so jaw-droppingly sexy."_** He replied in the same husky voice, that got Kate's heart racing.

"Well it's a shame you aren't here," Kate said trying to get her heartbeat under control.

 _ **"I could be there if you wanted me to be, or you could come here,"**_ Rick said.

"Is it not too soon Rick, I mean we just met each other and I never felt so strongly about someone like this before?" She told him, after her realization.

 _ **"I don't think what we are feeling for each other has a time frame, but I'm glad to know that it was not just a one-sided thing,"**_ He replied, with a small smile.

"Definitely NOT one-sided. I'm glad I met Alexis and you today," Kate said while marking her place in her book and putting it down on the coffee table in front of her.

 ** _"I'm glad we met you too. It's kinda crazy that we did, I will forever be in Alexis's debt for calling you Mommy on purpose."_** Rick told her with a chuckle of some disbelief.

"It is crazy, but you're raising a good kid Rick, very mature and smart for her age." Kate smiled softly, tugging her legs closer to her chest.

 _ **"She's full of surprises, can I be totally honest?"**_ He asked her.

"Sure Castle, go ahead," Beckett replied.

 _ **"I did not expect Alexis, to**_ **become attached to you as quickly as she did,"** Rick said, gripping the phone tighter in his hand.

"I'm guessing that she does not tend to do that" Kate said, quietly

 _ **"Yes that is true, but I also keep her away from the spotlight, and not let her get attached to people, that I know won't be there or stick around for her, I don't ever let her meet any of my dates, or girlfriends, not that I've had many of those anyway,"**_ He told her in a calm voice as if he is waiting for her to react badly.

"I understand, and I'm glad that I am someone that you would want in her life, although her pulling her stunt today did have its perks," Kate said with a grin

 _ **"And those perks were? Meeting your favourite ruggedly handsome author?"**_ Rick said with a smirk

"I met John Green today? When did that happen?" She said in a teasing voice

 ** _"Aww, come on Kate"_** He whined even though he knew that she lied.

"Sorry Rick, but you're such an easy target" Beckett giggled while twirling her lustrous hair in between her fingers

 _ **"You're pretty cute,"**_ Rick said suddenly with a smile

"Why thank you kind sir" Kate replied, inwardly she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _Gosh what is this man doing to me, I'm already liking him more than I should._

 ** _"Would it be possible to see you again tomorrow?"_** Castle asked her, hoping she said yes.

"I'm on call tomorrow, and I would have to go to the location then straight to the precinct if a body drops, but other than that, I would love to see you again." Kate sighs

 _ **"That's good, I'm glad, so I'll see you tomorrow for lunch? I know a great place nearby, which sells the most amazing burgers and milkshakes"**_ He told her

"Yes, Twelfth Precinct, lunch sounds great," Beckett replies

 _ **"Hypothetically asking, if I had to tag along with you, on your investigations, would you mind?"**_ Rick asked, holding the phone closer to his ear.

"Well... I wouldn't mind, but I also would not want you to get hurt, or anything happen to you, I think I also know where this is going," She told him,

 _ **"Wait you do? Of course, you do, you're a detective"**_ Castle said

"I'm going to guess that you want to become a shadow, as part of your research for your books," Kate replied, her heart clenching.

 _ **"Spot on, my dear detective, but what you did not say was that, I want to be your shadow, let's just say you're an inspiration right now,"**_ Rick said

"Rick, what about Alexis, what is she going to do? There's a lot of risks involved, and I don't want anything to happen to you" Beckett says despite being so flattered by what he said.

 _ **"Alexis, won't be alone, my mother is back home, for a while, whilst her theatre production is on break, she'll gladly look after Alexis during the day, she had already said that she misses her and wants to spend most of the time with her. Besides if she wants to go out and do something, then I will be with Alexis, and yes Kate, I know about the risks and I still want to shadow you,"**_ Castle told her

"Okay Rick, I'll see you tomorrow and you still need to talk to my Captain and handle the paperwork, before you can start, " Kate gave in and replied.

 _ **"Of course, I will. Well, I better go and get some writing done before Alexis wakes up, have a good evening my dear detective,"**_ Rick said,

"Goodbye, writer boy, get some work done please," Kate told him.

 _ **"It's writer man,** **Kate** ** _,_ "**_ He said emphasizing on the man part.

Kate just laughs before he ends the call. Rick typed out a quick text before turning back to his laptop and got started on a new chapter before Gina murdered him.

Her phone buzzed and she checked her message before going back to reading her book, it was from Rick.

 _"I look forward to our new adventure"_ And he added a kiss emoji,

She just smiled and sent one back, "Together" she added and also sent a kiss emoji, and went back to reading another chapter of her book.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ So I wrote a new chapter, and my updates have become worse but my stories aren't abandoned, I am just extremely busy to even write at the moment, hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to read and review please.**


	3. A Fresh Start

**A/N I'm back with another chapter yay!**

* * *

 _ **"You, you enchant me, even when you're not around**_

 _ **If there are boundaries I will try to knock them down.**_

 _ **I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found."**_

Kate rolled over onto to her back, opening her eyes to stare at the creme ceiling, ' _I have a feeling today is going to be a good day'._ With a smile forming on her face, she got out of bed, gathered her things and went to shower and get ready for a day at work.

 _'Oh no, today is gonna be a slow day, there was no call about a body dropping during the night'._ She sighed while putting on her makeup, knowing that she'll be stuck doing the mountain of paperwork that the boys, will put on her desk. Her phone buzzed from the dock on the nightstand where she had left it last night.

 _'Please be a body, please be a body'_ Kate chanted in her head as she went to check her phone. _'Damn, not a body drop,'_ She smiled, when she saw it was a message from Rick, _'Jeez what's gotten into me, I just met him, yet I feel like a teenager with a huge crush again'_

 _"Good Morning, my dear Detective"_

 _"Good Morning, Castle. You're up early,"_ Kate replied, walking back to the mirror phone in hand so that she could finish doing her makeup.

Her phone buzzed again a few minutes later, _"Mother just got in now and decided to wake me up, after my four-hour nap in my study,"_

 _"Four-hours? How much did you write last night?"_ She replied,

 _"Yep, four hours turns out sleeping on my desk, does wonders for my back. I wrote a chapter and a bit,"_ He messaged back, as he walked out of the study, going to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

 _"Ah, the old age is catching up to you I see."_ She sent with a laughing emoji, dabbing a bit of lipstick on as a finishing touch.

 _"Hey, I'm not that old, you try sleeping on your desk and see how it feels"_ Shaking his head at her as he replied.

 _"Been there, done that"_ She sent back to him. Kate went to her kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee, being brave and deciding to call him instead of standing around and texting him back.

 ** _"Well, hello there beautiful Kate,"_** Was his response hoping he sounded composed, after hurrying to answer, nearly dropping his phone into the pancake batter, in shock, when it started to ring.

Kate smiled at the sound of his voice, _'This is so surreal, I'm speaking to Richard Castle on the phone again'._ "Hi, Rick."

Rick sighed in relief, one because a beautiful woman that he actually likes, had called him and two, she wouldn't know what happened moments before.

"Whoa that was a pretty big sigh over there Castle," Kate told him as she put the phone on the counter next to her on loudspeaker, pouring coffee into her cup.

 ** _"Sorry, I almost dropped my phone when you called,"_** Rick said and cringed after when he realized what he had done. _'Nice going Ricky boy, now she's going to ask why and you're going to somehow embarrass yourself,'_

"Do I have that effect on you already? Do I make you nervous Rick," She replied emphasizing the 'k'.

 ** _"What, noo, pssht, uh. I just didn't expect you to call, that's all."_** He denied, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, mixing the batter with the whisk again.

"Are you sure about that?" She smirked, and took a sip of her coffee, leaning back against the counter.

 ** _"Uh, yeah I'm pretty sure, I really didn't expect you to call,"_** Rick told her, tasting the batter.

"I was making my morning coffee, it was easier to call than text, besides you called me last night, so I was just returning the favour," said Kate.

 ** _"Grande Skim Latte, Two pumps, sugar-free, Vanilla?"_** Rick recited her usual order of coffee.

"That is correct, it's weird how you remember that. And no I'm not having that, it's just plain old, black coffee to wake me up," she replied, impressed at his memory of a small detail. _'He could have just looked back at the message you sent him'_

 _ **"Well I'm a murder-mystery author, it's kind of a requirement to remember the details."**_ He said, as he noticed how stupid he was being, and put the phone on loudspeaker.

Kate hummed in agreement, she heard the clanging of utensils, "I'm not interrupting anything am I? I didn't mean to call you this early, but it seemed like a good idea when I thought of it," she said shyly

 _ **"No, not at all. I'm busy making breakfast and you're on loudspeaker, don't worry no one is listening to our conversation, mother has gone to shower and Alexis is still fast asleep."**_ Rick replied.

"Okay good," Kate said in relief, she checked the time on her watch. Noting that she would have to leave soon, "I have to leave for work soon," she told him sadly, not wanting to cut their conversation short.

 _ **"Well, that sucks I was hoping we could talk more,"**_ He told her.

"Same here, but we have plenty of time for that later. What are you making for breakfast today?" She asked him, finishing her coffee, and putting the cup in the dishwasher after rinsing it. She went to her room to get her badge and gun and handcuffs from the safe.

 ** _"Since I woke up early enough, I decided to make pancakes, I'm keeping Alexis at home from day-care today because Mother wants to spend time with her,"_** Rick said as he wiped his hands on the cloth.

She grabbed her keys and bag from the counter and walked to the front door, taking the phone off loudspeaker, holding it in place, near her ear. "That sounds tasty, I haven't eaten yet, but I'll grab something on the way or eat a snack from the break room'' Kate said as she opened the door, stepped out and locked it behind her, and headed to the elevator.

 _ **"You're at the 12th Precinct right?"**_ He asked her, as he poured the batter, onto the griddle.

"Yes I am, why?" she curiously asked

"I just wanted to make sure, anyway. I should let you go, have a great day detective" He joyously said as he grinned.

Kate smiled, _'I have a feeling he's up to something but I don't know what yet'._ "You too, writer boy, better get some writing done today. I'll speak to you later"

He heard the line cut and beep on his end signalling the end of the call, putting his plan into motion, he quickly searched the internet for a certain number and dialled it as soon as he found it. Hearing someone pick up on the end "Good Morning, my name is Richard Castle, and I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" He asked the person and told them the rest of his plan for that morning.

~~dontknowwhathappenedtomylinebreak~~

Kate sighed to herself as she completed yet another report, and putting next to her ready to be handed in and filed, it was a slow morning, and she only managed to grab a coffee from the break room and a doughnut, that the boys had brought in the morning. Standing up, she stretched and then went to the break room once again to refill her cup. She had just sat down back down at her desk when Kevin got off the phone and told Esposito, who was next to him, before calling to her,

"Beckett, body, corner of 4th and 5th Lex," Kevin Ryan said as he held up a sticky note with the address on it.

"Oh thank God," She exclaimed as she stood up and grabbed her jacket from behind her chair, and almost sprinted to the elevator to head to the crime scene.

 _~~stilldon'tknowwhathappenedtomylinebreak~~_

It was a little over two hours later when they got back to the precinct, Beckett trudged back to her desk, grabbing a sharpie and heading straight to the murder board nearby to get started on it and put up the evidence they gathered so far, and the boys went back to their desks to make some phone calls and find out as much as they could about the victim.

The phone on Beckett's desk rang, and she went to answer it, setting down the sharpie. "Beckett"

"Morning, Detective Beckett. There's a delivery down here for you, may I sign for it and send it up to you?" Officer Jackson, from the front desk, asked her.

"A delivery? Sure, but is it anything that I should be concerned about?" Kate asked in confusion.

She saw Esposito and Ryan trying to subtly listen from their desks. Kate raised her eyebrow when she saw them look at her and they quickly looked away.

"No, I won't tell you what it is, but you will like it," He replied with a chuckle.

"Alright send it up. Thanks, Jackson," She told him

"You're welcome Detective," Jackson said and he hung up.

 _"I wonder, what it is?"_ Kate pondered as she sat by her desk. She heard the elevator ding and stood up to see who it was.

A handsome young man, wearing khaki shorts, a blue denim shirt that was tucked in, white sneakers, and a navy blue apron with the cafe's logo, as well as a navy blue baseball cap on top of his head was carrying a venti coffee cup and something in a brown takeaway bag with the cafe's logo.

Ryan nudged Esposito and they both spun their chairs around to watch the scene.

"I'm looking for Kate Beckett," He asked the nearest person, who pointed in her direction.

He walked up to her, "Hi, are you Kate Beckett?"

"Yes I am," She replied with a puzzled expression.

"Special delivery. This is for you" and he handed over the coffee and bag of goods. "Oh, and before I forget," He pulled out three white and yellow Daffodils and gave it to her and turned to leave.

"Thank you," Kate said as she accepted the things. "Wait, can you tell me who sent this?" She called out to the barista.

He just grinned at her and walked away. Leaving Kate standing there in confusion. As soon as he was inside the elevator, he made a call. "Mr Castle, it has been delivered."

"Thank you so much, Jake." Castle said enthusiastically and ended the call. He sent a message to Kate.

 _~~Linebreaksugh~~_

Beckett put the things on her desk, staring at it, hoping it would give her some answers.

"Yo Beckett, who sent you the goods?" Esposito called out from his desk.

"I actually don't know Espo," She said as she looked up at them, and they went back to work not paying attention to her.

Her iPhone buzzed and she checked the message. _"Well I couldn't personally deliver it this morning, but how do you like your surprise?"_

 _"You sent it?"_ Kate enquired, and took a sip of the coffee, and almost moaned out loud when she tasted her usual order.

 _"You betcha, ;)"_ He sent back.

 _"Thank you for the coffee,"_ She typed out and looked inside and saw a bear claw. Her eyes widened and raised her eyebrows. _"and the bear claw,"_ She added.

 _"You're welcome, Detective. I didn't know if you had a proper breakfast and I thought of this. I'm not being too forward am I?"_ He asked her.

 _'was Rick being forward? No of course not. It was kinda sweet'_ Kate thought.

 _"No not at all, it's sweet of you to do that,"_ She replied, taking a bite out of her bear claw.

 _"Okay good. Did you receive the flowers too?"_ Rick asked her, as he sat back down on his couch, in his office.

 _"Yes, I did three daffodils"_ Kate sent back.

 _"It symbolises new beginnings and I thought it was fitting,"_ He typed nervously

 _'This man is amazing and thoughtful'_ Kate smiled softly, _"New beginnings, that is very fitting Rick."_

 _"I'm glad you think so too, well I'll speak to you later Kate. I have a meeting to get too and I'm sure you have work to do. Enjoy!"_ Rick told her and her reply brought a smile to his face. He walked out of his office and gave Alexis a kiss on the top of her head and his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"See you, girls, later. Mother don't burn the house down. Alexis watch your grandmother." He told them as he left.

"Bye daddy," Alexis giggled

Martha laughed, "No promises Richard"

Rick smiled at them and shut the front door.

 _"Bye Rick, have a good day!"_ She sent it to him and put her phone away. She finished off her bear claw and picked up the flowers to smell it, biting her lip at the sweet smell.

A black mark in the white coffee cup caught her eye and she moved the black sleeve down and saw a message, she grinned and took a photo, put the sleeve back and went back to work on the murder board.

 _"Have a great day KB! - RC''_

 _~~Returnofthelinebreakwithnospaces~~_

 **An hour and a bit later**

"So what do you think?" Rick asked after he pitched his new idea to Gina.

Gina Cowell folded her hands on top of the table. "You're still bound to your contract for Derrick Storm, Richard."

Rick sighed leaning back into his chair, knowing that it was true, "Is there nothing I can do about it?"

"If you finish the rest of the books for the Storm series, it might help," Gina replied

"I guess I can do that," He replied and stood up to leave.

"Rick, if you are set on doing this. I'm going to need to see a starting manuscript soon" She told him.

"You'll have one soon. Thanks, Gina" Rick grinned at her and left her office.

 **A/N** **And there you have it. Chapter 3, a bit of a long one isn't. I'm sorry if I'm dragging it out and the mistakes(I will sort that out soon). Hope it was good and don't forget to review**

 **mmmkayy byeee ;)**


End file.
